Sorrow
by Universal Mage
Summary: Vote!! Kagome/??? * Kagome has had a terrible life. No friends, no love, but one day, a diary entree and a wish change that. But then, tragedy stikes and things just keep getting worse! Will Kagome commit suicide?


Sorrow By: Fukai Mori aka- Rodeo Rain Chapter 1 - Prolouge- Realization of Pain  
  
  
  
The dark haired girl sat on her pink, fluffy bed going over the days events.  
  
  
  
~*~ "Kagome, you're so stupid!" Kikyo yelled at her after she answered at question wrong in math class. The teacher gave Kikyo a dissaproving look, but did nothing about it. He didn't like the girl much more than he figured anybody else did. Mr. Akira turned back to the bord.  
  
"Does anyone else have an answer?" He asked the class.  
  
"I do, Mr. Akira." answered Kikyo with a suggery sweet voice dripping with sarcasm as she raised her hand. "The answer is -34." She put on a sour smirk and a glare while daintily touching her lips with the eraser of her pencil. Kagome had her hands in her lap and her shoulders close around her neck. She was just about ready to cry because of all she had been through. Though it was true that it seemed no one liked her, she still carried on like an important person. She got excilant grades, all A's. She wrote poetry and even was the library assistant. An yet, through all of this, she still was the most unhappy human in the world. At least, she felt that way.  
  
This place... it just felt... wrong. Like, nothing here was ment for her. All of this made sence, yes, she had been born here. But yet, at the same time, it all felt so... different. Like a bird put in water and a fish taken to the sky. Something that wasn't hers. ~*~  
  
And, although the teasing got much worse than that, this was the one she remembered the best. Mainly because it had happened today. Right there in front of her entire math class she had been slamed down by the most popular girl.  
  
Kagome looked up and sniffed as another tear made its glittery path down her cheek. She wasn't perfect, she admitted. Of course she had flaws. So did other people. It's just that, people seemed to take more notice to hers than of others. They would realize that she didn't have the best penmenship or the greatist spelling. They might also take notice that she wasn't as shapely as some of the other girls in her class, but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was that she felt good about herself. But... how could she feel good about herself, when no one else did?  
  
She reached over the edge of her bed to her little dresser and opened the door. Her slender hand slipped inside the little drawer to pull out a little, purple and blue diary. She opened it to a fresh page, one just over from the last and started writng with the pen attched to the side of the cover.  
  
10/23/02  
  
Dear diary,  
  
"This day, I thought that I used to believe in hope and faith. But, the cruelty of others has shown me the true path. A difference of two tribes; neither am I. So, what am I really? If one mocks me of frindship and the other deprives me of courage, what am I to do now? I suppose that I am destened to have friends, but friends that are not true; friends that shun me after they get what ever it is they want from me. I wish that the world would be a kinder place to live. Not this crule, dark place where humans put you down and drain you of your self-worth. I fear I've lost my touch with kindness. Though, some still accuse me "Too kind." So, with this body, I wander on, in a land of barberic proportions, dreaming of a life that should have been."  
  
*Kagome Higurashi*  
  
She set her diary down and began to weep again. She was laying on her stomach with her face burried in her arms. The tears in her eyes must have blinded her vision, or was it the fact that she had her eyes closed, not wanting to see the world around her, that she did not notice a bright light from outside. *~*  
  
  
  
FM-RR here!! What did you think? I would really appriciate your reviews! I know this is short!!! But, remember folks, this is just a prologue!! I will have more, much longer chapters out soon. How you define soon will come from the reviews I get. Thanks!!!!! ^_^ See ya soon!!  
  
FUKAI MORI AKA- RODEO RAIN 


End file.
